DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant: The overall goal of this project is to develop a live biotherapeutic product (LBP), MucoCept-mCVN, to protect women from HIV-1 infection by enhancing the antiviral activity of the vaginal microbiome. MucoCept- mCVN contains a recombinant vaginal strain of Lactobacillus jensenii that colonizes the vaginal mucosa and produces a potent HIV-1-neutralizing protein, modified CV-V (mCV-N). Once incorporated into the vaginal microbiota, the recombinant L. jensenii strain replicates and constitutively produces mCV-N in the vaginal mucosa, the primary site of HIV-1 infection in women. Since the bacteria can persist in the vagina, MucoCept- mCVN protects against HIV-1 transmission in a coitally independent manner. The feasibility of this product concept has been established in a number of studies. A genetically stable recombinant L. jensenii, strain 1153- 1666, was created that secretes biologically significant levels of a broadly neutralizing HIV-1 entry inhibitor protein, mCV-N. The L. jensenii 1153-1666 bacteria have been successfully formulated as a vaginally disintegrating tablet (VDT). Both freshly prepared cultures of L. jensenii 1153-1666 and the formulated bacteria in tablet form have been shown to vaginally colonize rhesus macaques, produce mCV-N in vivo, and protect macaques against SHIV infection in a repeated SHIV vaginal challenge model. The proposed SBIR Phase 1 studies are designed to develop a rapid and simple point of care (POC) diagnostic test for MucoCept-mCVN. Since the vaginal microbiota differs among women and can change overtime, this test will allow women to monitor protective levels of mCVN to maximize the effectiveness of the product.